Te protegeré
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Yullen - Qué ocurriria si..., ¿en una misión Allen y Lenalee acaban mal?, bueno mas bien Allen, ¿y pide que nadie se entere para no ser el centro de atención? - Pues entren y averiguen - mal summari.
1. Capítulo 1

Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: los personajes de D.Gray-man, no me pertenecen sino a su autora Hoshino-san .**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capitulo1º:

Allen y Lenalee, volvían de su última misión, la cual fue muy dura aunque en ella recuperaron la inocencia perdida, después de entregársela a Evelaska ambos jóvenes se marcharon del lugar para ir a sus cuartos.

- Lenalee, esto…, te agradecería que no contaras a nadie lo sucedido en la misión – pidió el menor con una triste sonrisa.

- Allen-kun…, claro…, no te preocupes no diré nada – aseguró la china – luego voy a tu cuarto para revisar tus heridas, ya que no quieres ir a la enfermería, tendré que hacerlas yo misma – dijo la joven con una sonrisa para animarle, aunque no consiguió mucho.

El joven solo asintió y se interno en su cuarto, poco después de internar en el mismo el Golem dorado salio de entre sus ropas y se poso en el respaldo de la silla mirando a su amo, mientras que el alvino se desprendía de sus ropas superiores viendo su demacrado cuerpo lleno de heridas, moratones y marcas. Se recostó en la cama con cuidado y se puso a mirar al techo con su brazo derecho sobre la frente.

- Perdóname Tim, era lo único que podía hacer, si no lo hubiera detenido no quiero pensar en lo que le hubieran echo a la pobre Lenalee – dijo el muchacho mirando al Golem – Tim, te agradecería que tu tampoco enseñaras nada de lo que grabaste, sino tanto ella como yo estaríamos en un buen embrollo por ocultarlo – dijo el menor para luego mirar la hora, aun era pronto…

El joven se quedo dormido, quería descanar un poco ante de que su joven amiga viniera para hacerle las curas a las heridas.

Al cabo de 4 Allen se despertó algo sudado y jadeante se incorporo demasiado rápido haciéndose daño en las heridas pero sin abrirlas para su suerte, a lo que llamaron a la puerta.

- Allen-kun, soy Lenalee voy a pasar –dicho y echo, la china entro y cerro rápidamente entre sus manos había un botiquín.

- Hola… - dijo el alvino con un pequeño bostezo tapado por su mano

- Parece que has dormido un poco, ¿como te sientes? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- Mucho mejor, esta pequeña siesta me ha relajado y no me han dolido las heridas excepto cuando me he levantado – dijo Allen rascándose la nuca por su torpeza riéndose levemente.

Lenalee solo suspiro y sonrió tiernamente, entonces hizo al alvino levantarse, y ahora que tenia el torso al descubierto curaría sus heridas mas fácilmente, primero curo la herida de su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba inutilizado a causa de una fuerte herida que le hicieron…, luego pasó a la que tenía en el costado también grabe, pero se las apañaba, y por último, limpió y curó las heridas mas superficiales para poner algún que otro parche en las mismas.

- Bueno esto ya está – anunció la joven mientras cerraba el botiquín, y se levantaba para tirar las vendas anteriores a la papelera del cuarto del joven exorcista, dejó el botiquín en el escritorio de este, para luego mirar la hora – Allen-kun, ya es la hora de la comida, si no nos damos prisa Jerry-san cerrará las cocinas y no podrás comer – anunció para el alvino que se estaba terminando de colocar sus ropas.

(Digamos las que utiliza cuando ya tiene el brazo nuevamente, osease el uniforme que le consiguieron en la congregación de Asia , yo me desvío un poco del cómic, porque a partir de ahí, hay mucho lío y ni siquiera yo me entero XD).

- ¿¡Qué, ya es tan tarde?! – pregunto llevándose las manos a la cabeza – ¿¡Que voy a hacer si no consigo comer?! – pregunto nuevamente para luego terminar de vestirse y coger la mano de la joven china y salir de allí corriendo, mas bien todo lo rápido que le daban sus heridas.

La joven solo se dejo llevar mientras que por su nuca resbalaba una gota de sudor y una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Poco después llegaron al comedor y mientras Allen pedía su comida Lenalee se sentó junto con Lavi en una de las mesas y comenzaron a hablar.

- ¡OH!, Allen-kun, Ôhyayo – dijo un hombre de tez oscura el cual se ocupaba del labor de la cocina.

- Hola Jerry-san – dijo el con su típica sonrisa.

- Buenos que quieres comer hoy – dijo el hombre con su libreta en la mano.

Allen sonrió y comenzó a pedir los alimentos que deseaba, al cabo de 10 minutos se fue a sentar con el pelirrojo y la china con toda su comida. Nada mas sentarse comenzó a comer agradeciendo antes la comida y con suma facilidad comenzó a tragar ante las miradas de Lavi y Lenalee.

- Allen, he oído que le has pedido a Komui-san un tiempo de descanso, ¿ha pasado algo? – pregunto el Bookman-junior.

- No gran cosa, aunque en la última misión me inutilizaron mi arma y no podré utilizarla bien en un tiempo, y antes de ser un estorbo o molestia en el campo de batalla prefiero quedarme hasta sanar del todo – comento el menor acabando su comida – todo estaba muy rico .

- Pero no es grave, ¿no? – pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo.

- Tranquilo, solo he pedido unos días – mintió el alvino.

- De todas formas, desde que os fuiste vosotros no ha habido casi acciones del Conde y eso no es bueno – suspiro Lavi.

- No te preocupes Lavi, seguro que dentro de poco podrás ir a alguna misión - animo la china al joven de su lado.

Los tres se miraron y suspiraron, a lo que llegó Kanda al lugar, pidiendo su soba con su típica expresión de mala leche.

- ¡Yu!, ven aquí con nosotros – exclamo Lavi alzando la mano para llamar su atención.

Kanda le miro y paso de él, sentándose en otra mesa alejado de ellos e ignorando a todo el mundo.

- Ya sabes como es Lavi – dijo Allen con una media sonrisa.

- Acabará de llegar de alguna misión y estará como siempre molesto (cuando no lo esta XD) – opinó la china antes de darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, puesto que había que cambiarle la venda del costado varias veces al día puesto que era la mas grave – Allen tenemos que irnos, se nos ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido – le anuncia al ingles al ver que había pasado casi dos horas.

- ¿Ya?, pero si yo quiero quedarme un poco mas, hace mucho tiempo que no…

- Primero la obligación y después la devoción – le dice Lena a modo de riña.

El alvino la mira y suspiro vencido, Lenalee triunfal le coge del brazo haciendo que se levantara bruscamente a lo que se golpeo con la esquina de la mesa en el costado, cosa que produjo que Allen se quejara del dolor llevándose una mano donde el golpe manchándose la misma de sangre que nadie vio.

Mientras se alejaban la joven china le pedía perdón casi en llanto, cosa que extraño al pelirrojo entonces escuchó un pequeño goteo, se acercó donde provenía, y noto que en la esquina de donde se golpeó el menor había restos de sangre la cual goteaba llegando al suelo. Lavi levantó el rostro con expresión seria, y no era el único que había notado la sangre el japonés también se dio cuenta.

- Yu, esto es sangre de Allen – dice mirando al japonés seriamente – parece que esta herido.

- Con lo inútil que es… - comentó Kanda sin mostrar interés.

- Por eso ha pedido toda la semana libre, y creo que no es la única razón que me dijo – comento el pelirrojo con rostro preocupado, antes de levantarse y seguir a la pareja, obligando a Kanda a ir con él.

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del menor puesto que al encontrarles se metieron en el cuarto mencionado.

- Me da que de aquí no pasamos – dice un cansando Kanda aunque no lo mostrara tenia una leve preocupación por el brote de habas.

- ¡Lenalee, eso dolió! – se quejó Allen desde dentro de la alcoba, a lo que la mencionada se disculpo.

- Yo me quedo Kanda, tú si quieres márchate, pero yo descubriré que ha ocurrido, de una forma u otra, seguro que Tim sabe lo que a ocurrido, si pudiera cogerle, pero esta con ellos – comenta Lavi recostado en la pared hablando bajo para que no notara que se encontraba allí.

Kanda suspiro cansado y para dejar de escuchar al conejo, irrumpió en el cuarto quedándose en un pequeño shock viendo de refilón el estado de Allen, rápidamente la china se puso delante suya impidiendo su visión.

- ¿Deseas algo Kanda? – pregunta la china con los brazos cruzados.

- El maldito conejo se a cargado mi Golem de entrenamiento y nadie me quiere dejar el suyo, y mi ultima opción era que si el Moyashi me lo podría prestar, por un par de horas – dice Kanda pasotamente.

- ¿A por Tim? – pregunto Allen asomando su rostro por uno de los hombros de la muchacha sin que se le viera el cuerpo – Por mi no hay problema, ¿tú que dices? – pregunta mirando a la china que miraba al japonés seria.

- Está bien, pero tráelo antes de la cena – pidió la joven, mientras que el Golem de Cross se posaba en la cabeza de Kanda.

El japonés inclinó a cabeza en signo de agradecimiento y salió del cuarto.

- Me ha visto – comento Allen suspirando sentándose nuevamente en la cama.

- Eso parece, pero no te preocupes, ya le conoces, pasará de todo como siempre, no se preocupa por nadie que no sea él – dijo Lena terminando las curas poniendo la nueva venda.

Allen se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Lenalee, mientras se ponía nuevamente sus ropas, a lo que la china anunció que se marchaba que se verían mas tarde, para luego marcharse.

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque, Lavi y Kanda convencieron (mas bien amenazaron) a un asustado Tim para que les mostrara lo ultimo que grabó en la misión.

--Flash Back--

Se encontraban en unas ruinas rodeados de akumas de alto nivel (2 y 3), intentaron destruirlos, pero eran demasiados para ellos. Antes de que consiguieran quitarles la inocencia, ordenaron a Tim que la custodiara y se alejara. El Golem obedeció y se alejo del lugar e inconscientemente comenzó a grabar lo que ocurría, puesto que los akumas en vez de matarlos directamente comenzaron a jugar con ellos, como si de peluches se trataran.

- ¡Basta dejadla, si queréis yo cargare con lo suyo y lo mío! – exclamó Allen mirando retadoramente a los akumas.

Ellos simplemente comenzaron a reír y cogieron bruscamente al alvino atándolo a un poste en lo mas alto en forma de cruz desgarrando sus prendas superiores, mientras que a la joven china la maniataron de manos, pies y la amordazaron dejándola cerca para que observara lo que ocurriría con su compañero.

Comenzaron los golpes en el torso del alvino, atravesaron su costado y el hombro izquierdo inutilizando su inocencia, a lo que él profanó un grito de dolor, pero no dejo que ninguna lágrima surcara su rostro al sentir su cuerpo desgarrarse tanto por delante como por detrás.

Al cabo de una gran media hora los demonios pararon y miraron al cielo, para luego mirarse entre ellos, mascullar molestos al parar su diversión, para luego marcharse como alma lleva el diablo. Un Allen inconsciente, ensangrentado y una Lenalee llorando sintiéndose una inútil, viendo al menor sin poder acercarse a él, rápido Tim salió de su escondite y desato a la joven china que usando su inocencia libero al menor para luego abrazarlo manchándose ella también de su sangre.

--Fin Flash Back--

El Golem cerró su boca y cesó las imágenes dejando a los dos jóvenes exorcistas muy sorprendidos.

Bueno aquí mi nuevo fic, y el primer capítulo del mismo espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Ya sabéis, dar a GO, y dejarme vuestro comentario.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: los personajes de D.Gray-man, no me pertenecen sino a su autora Hoshino-san .**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-cambios de escena

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capitulo2º

El Golem cerró su boca y cesó las imágenes dejando a los dos jóvenes exorcistas muy sorprendidos.

- Sabia que el moyashi era idiota, pero ahora creo que es un suicida… - comentó Kanda.

- Tu no conoces a Allen, el intentar ayudar a sus amigos y compañeros lo lleva en su interior, aunque tenga que salir mal parado… - dijo Lavi con Tim entre sus manos, mientras que el japonés miraba al pelirrojo.

- Hablas como si hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti – dedujo Yu a lo que el Bookman junior solo le miro y le sonrió.

Con Allen

- "Tim espero que no hayas mostrado nada" – pensó Allen mirando a través de su ventana con expresión triste.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, a lo que el peliblanco salio de sus pensamientos y se giro para dirigirse a la puerta. Una vez allí abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro de Lavi con signo de preocupación y detrás del mismo a Kanda apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados con cierta "indiferencia". El albino suspiro cerrando un instante los ojos para luego volver a abrirlos.

- Timicampy – llamo este, a lo que el Golem dorado salio de detrás del más cercano al menor y volvo hacia su cabeza desplomándose allí.

- ¿Porqué…? – preguntó el pelirrojo sin poder acabar la frase mientras entraba siguiendo al albino.

- Lo que hiciera o hiciese es asunto mío – dijo el muchacho molesto sintiendo como Lavi seguía sus pasos hasta dentro del cuarto para luego escucharse el cerrar de la puerta por parte del japonés, el cual se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Allen… ¿Por qué te has puesto tan frío? – preguntó de nuevo.

- ¡¿Y lo preguntas?! – exclamó el joven girándose y mirando al pelirrojo - ¡os lleváis a Tim confiando en… vosotros, y solo lo hacéis para saber lo que ocurrió en la misión, tan poca confianza me te… tienes, para no esperar a que te lo contara!, ¿y tú?, que…Kanda, también era por preocupación o por el simple hecho saberlo para luego encararme y decirme lo estúpido que soy – dice bastante enfadado para luego suspirar resignado y darles las espalda nuevamente – sinceramente no me esperaba esto de vosotros – dijo claro y conciso el menor.

- Claro que confío en ti, pero entiéndeme soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti – dijo Lavi mencionándose solo a el.

Allen iba a contestar pero unos golpes llamaron la atención de los tres exorcistas, lo que hizo que giraran sus rostros en dirección a la puerta la cual ya estaba abierta.

- ¿Valla chicos, que hacéis aquí reunidos? – dijo una voz femenina entrando en el lugar también.

- Nada, nada solo conversábamos – dijo Lavi con una risa nerviosa y moviendo sus manos.

Lenalee alzo una ceja y dirigió su mirada al menor de todos, el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia uno de los lados notablemente molesto, para luego observar al Golem que se encontraba en la cabeza del alvino totalmente derrotado. Suspiró y se acerco al muchacho cogiendo entres sus manos al Golem dorado.

- Hay mi Tim, te han explotado pequeño – dijo Lenalee acariciando al mismo el cual se acomodaba entre sus manos.

- Será mejor que te quedes esta noche con él estará mas tranquilo – dijo Allen sonriendo a la joven de manera forzosa.

- Claro, pero tu descansa, a la hora de la cena vendré a buscarte – dijo la china, a lo que Allen asintió – bueno pues decidido, nos vemos luego – sentenció para luego girarse sobre sus talones e ir hacia la puerta.

- Lena espera, te acompaño – dijo Lavi siguiendo a su compañera quien ya estaba fuera para luego cerrar la puerta y dejar al japonés y al inglés solos mirándose ambos con el ceño fruncido y un silencio incomodo.

- ¿Por qué mentiste para llevarte a Tim? – pregunto el menor cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

- El conejo se puso pesado y es lo que se me ocurrió, de todas formas no tengo que darte explicaciones – dijo Kanda fríamente aun apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados también.

- ¿Y porque no vino él? – volvió a preguntar.

- Y a mi que me cuentas, si pesadez es insoportable por eso lo hice, así que no te creas tan importante moyashi – espetó el espadachín.

- Puede que para ti no lo sea, pero hay gente a la que si lo soy – dijo mas molesto acercándose a el con los puños cerrados – si no tienes mas que hacer ni decir, márchate por favor – pidió el menor cara a cara con Kanda mirándole de una forma que nunca lo había hecho.

Kanda apretó los dientes enfureciéndose también ante la forma de hablar de Allen, no le gustaba ese comportamiento suyo, era desconocido para él, estaba acostumbrado a su cara de niño tonto e inocente la cual le cautivo, pero aquella que representaba totalmente el odio hacia su persona no le gusto ni lo mas mínimo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo por los brazos al menor y sin importarle de hacerle daño o no, hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y juntó rudo y bruscamente sus labios con los del alvino. A lo que Allen se sorprendió quedándose paralizado durante unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojándose, cuando volvió en si empujo al japonés separándolo de él para luego darle un tortazo, mientras que él se llevaba una mano a su boca aun sorprendido y sonrojado.

- Márchate – pidió de nuevo el menor casi sin voz aun con la impresión de lo sucedido y sin mirarle alejándose de el varios pasos hacia atrás.

Kanda por su parte y sin decir nada, se giró marchándose del lugar dejando a un Allen confundido y sin saber que hacer, quería llorar sin saber el motivo, se dejo caer al suelo y abrazándose a si mismo las lagrimas surcaron por su pálido rostro.

Mientras el japonés se dirigía a su cuarto pensando en lo que había hecho y el porque sin encontrar el motivo.

- "¿Por qué habré hecho eso?" – se preguntaba mientras llegaba a su cuarto sin poder evitar el rozar sus labios un instante con un par de sus dedos.

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de la cena, por lo que Lenalee acompañada de Lavi fueron a buscar a Allen tal y como quedaron en el cuarto, pero al llegar y llamar nadie contestó, intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

- Allen-kun, ¿estas hay? – pregunto la china golpeando una vez mas la puerta.

- Puede que haya bajado al comedor ya – opinó el pelirrojo mirando a la joven exorcista.

La joven asintió y los dos emprendieron rumbo hacia el lugar mencionado, al llegar al lugar buscaron con la mirada al peliblanco pero no le vislumbraron, por lo que pidieron su cena y esperaron allí bastante rato haber si el joven venia, pero este no bajo.

- No ha venido, y en su cuarto no se encuentra – dijo preocupada Lenalee.

- A decir verdad Kanda tampoco bajo… - dijo para luego mirarse entre ellos - …,¿y si les pasó algo cuando nos marchamos? – se preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a su compañera.

- Pero si siempre se la pasan discutiendo y todo esta bien, ¿porque hoy habría sido distinto? – dijo la china mientras andaba al lado del pelirrojo.

- Lenalee-san, Lavi-san – llamó una voz tras sus espaldas.

- Hola Jerry-san, ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto la china.

- Pues me preguntaba si podríais llevarle esto a Allen-kun, es que no bajo a cenar y le prepare esto para que aguante la noche – dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa.

- Claro , a decir verdad nos dirigíamos ahora hacía su cuarto – contesto Lavi cogiendo la bandeja.

El hombre les agradeció para luego irse de allí, al igual que los dos exorcistas hacía el cuarto del nombrado. Al llegar volvieron a llamar a lo que la puerta se entreabrió dando paso al cuarto totalmente en penumbra.

- ¿Allen-kun? – le llamaron pero no hubo contestación, por lo que encendieron la luz y observaron que no se encontraba en el lugar.

- No está – dijo Lavi dejando la bandeja en el escritorio para luego suspirar resignado mientras.

- Lavi mira… – dijo Lenalee al lado de la cama del alvino con rostro de preocupación - …las sabanas – dijo a lo que Lavi miró.

- Están…, manchadas de sangre… - susurró con preocupación también.

- Donde se habrá metido – dijo Lenalee mientras se levantaba mirando al pelirrojo, pero algo en la puerta le llamo la atención, aunque solo vio el final de un largo cabello prendido de una coleta – "¿Kanda?" – pensó la joven quedándose parada en el lugar.

-- -- -- --

Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo, se que he tardado mucho en actualizar y puede que os halla sido corto el capitulo, pero es que si seguía escribiendo la intriga seria peor jajajaja, así que tendréis que esperar al siguiente capitulo , ahora daré paso a contestar a los reviews:

GRavity Girl: Bueno pues aquí tengo la continuación, espero que te sirva como respuesta jajaja, seguro que te gusta lo que ocurre, espero mas comentario tuyos para saber que te parece el capitulo .

SeikaDragon: Pues no nadie se lo esperaba excepto Lavi que estaba con el, espero que te guste este capitulo como el anterior, aunque me salio algo corto uu.

Shiji: Es verdad pobre Allen-chan, todo le pasa a él, pero no huyeron solo que fueron convocados por alguien jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste espero que de ahora en adelante te siga gustando, puesto que se ara mas interesante por momentos x3.

june-li: Bueno pues aquí tengo la actualización, espero que te agrade .

Debby6: Lose y lo siento, pero me encanta ver sufrir a Allen-chan, para luego preocuparme por el x3, le adoro tanto como tu, pero aquí llega un Kanda…, . kya!!, jajaja.

Detective Hikaru: Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar porque mi musa se extravió un poco en las vacaciones U.U, pero ya esta aquí el capitulo y espero que te guste : D.

Yami RosenkreuZ: Bueno, cuidar lo que se dice cuidar no mucho…, jajaja, espero que lo que ocurra te sirva para seguir en suspense para el siguiente capitulo jeje.

Bueno por ahora me despido, intentare actualizar mas rápido y no dejar esperar dos meses, porque sino al final me enviareis reviews bomba jajajaja y todavía quiero seguir viviendo.

Así que quiero seguir sabiendo vuestras opiniones asíque darle al Go y decirme lo que pensáis, Hasta pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: los personajes de -man, no me pertenecen sino a su autora Hoshino-san ^^.**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capitulo 3º

Al llegar volvieron a llamar a lo que la puerta se entreabrió dando paso al cuarto totalmente en penumbra.

- ¿Allen-kun? – le llamaron pero no hubo contestación, por lo que encendieron la luz y observaron que no se encontraba en el lugar.

- No está – dijo Lavi dejando la bandeja en el escritorio para luego suspirar resignado mientras.

- Lavi mira… – dijo Lenalee al lado de la cama del albino con rostro de preocupación - …las sabanas – dijo a lo que Lavi miró.

- Están…, manchadas de sangre… - susurró con preocupación también.

- Donde se habrá metido – dijo Lenalee mientras se levantaba mirando al pelirrojo, pero algo en la puerta le llamo la atención, aunque solo vio el final de un largo cabello prendido de una coleta – "¿Kanda?" – pensó la joven quedándose parada en el lugar.

**[Con Allen]**

Después de que Lenalee y Lavi fueran a buscarlo por primera vez el salió de su cuarto, y sin que nadie le viera salio de la Orden algo dolorido, pues no se dio cuenta de que sus heridas se abrieron, a lo que el pensó que su cuerpo estaría dolorido por varios días pero no pensó en aquello.

Una vez salió de la orden fue caminando sin rumbo fijo y algo desprevenido y desorientado pensado en todo lo ocurrido pocas horas atrás.

- "¿Porqué hizo eso?" – aun se preguntaba el joven – "Pero lo peor es…,¿porqué me afecta tanto?" – volvió a pensar el albino llevándose dos de sus dedos a los labios – "Desde cuando llevo sintiendo esto por ti…, eh! Kanda…" – pensaba una y otra vez Allen aunque esta vez sonrió algo sarcástico apartando sus dedos de su boca para luego suspirar.

Poco después se paro y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, y puso cara de circunstancia…, se había vuelto a perder, pero lo peor es que su ojo se activo sintiendo la presencia de varios akumas.

- ¿Are?..., jiajiajia, pero que tenemos aquí, un exorcista y encima lisiado…, jiajiajia – dijo un Akuma de nivel 2 riendo maliciosamente – las cosas se nos han puesto fáciles acabaremos con el rápidamente – comentó riendo nuevamente el ser.

Entonces de la nada aparecieron mas Akumas, una cantidad considerable teniendo en cuenta el aspecto de Allen. Este como pudo activó su arma Anti-Akuma forzando su brazo herido anteriormente haciendo que la misma se profundice y la sangre saliera de manera horrorosa.

Empezaron la lucha y con todas sus fuerzas Allen iba luchando con los seres, con su garra elimino a varios de nivel 1 con su Cross Grave, pero a causa de que le atacaban por diversos puntos nuevas heridas hicieron mella en él, por lo que puso la segunda fase de su arma convirtiéndolo en un cañón.

Una vez eliminados los de nivel 1 arremetió contra los de nivel 2, pero estos eran mas fuertes que él en este momento pero no se daría por vencido. Del cañón dio paso a la forma que tenia como una redonda espada y empezó a luchar contra ellos recibiendo fuertes golpes, haciendo que su labio y cejas se partieran.

En un momento desprevenido cuando acabo con uno de los dos seres el otro lo atacó por la espalda haciendo que se estampara con el tronco de un árbol a lo que este con un fuerte gemido de dolor escupiera sangre.

Con su arma desactivada y en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración el akuma lo tomo del cuello y lo elevó poniéndolo entre el árbol y él. Allen tomo el brazo del akuma con su otra mano intentando apartarla de su cuello pues no aguantaría mas sin aire, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle a causa de las heridas anteriores y de las producidas ahora.

Pero antes de que el ser hiciera algo más un destello corto su brazo de manera limpia obligándolo a retroceder y comenzar a exclamar su dolor mientras que Allen caía pesadamente al suelo respirando nuevamente aunque jadeante y tosiendo a la vez. Para luego alzar su vista y vislumbrar los ojos inexpresivos y fríos de Kanda.

- Tsk – farfulló levemente el japonés antes de girarse y mirar al akuma el cual también le miraba de forma desafiante y de odio.

Ambos se lanzaron para acabar el uno con el otro pero en esas condiciones el ganador fue Kanda el cual corto por la mitad al ser sin duda alguna. Después de aquello miró nuevamente al albino ahora levantado apoyado en el tronco con el rostro medio oculto en su cabello algo manchado de su propia sangre. Vislumbró varias heridas en su rostro y su cuerpo, en resumen estaba muy mal y estaría unos días en al enfermería.

- El idiota de Komui va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando vea tu lamentable y deplorable aspecto Moyashi – dijo fríamente Kanda mirándolo sin expresión alguna. _**(N.A: aportación y ayuda de -YAMI ROSENKREUZ- gracias one-san ;D)**_

- Tengo una ilusión que no puedo con ella – dijo sarcástico Allen para luego suspirar e intentar comenzar a andar.

- Arg…, mira que eres idiota, a quién se le ocurre salir en esas condiciones además alguien que no se sabe ubicar en ningún lugar y se pierde fácilmente – espetó Kanda mirándole seriamente.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía así que métete en tus asuntos – dijo mientras pasaba por su lado sin mirarle y sin inmutarse de la expresión de este.

Kanda miró al menor andar mientras apretaba sus dientes pero no dijo nada, aunque tampoco se podía explicar el porque el porque había ido en su busca cuando escuchó las palabras de la loca de la china y del conejo de Lavi. El japonés se encontraba varios pasos atrás del albino observando su andar y sus movimientos dándole la sensación de que se derrumbaría en pocos instantes, pocos segundos después un extraño sonido retumbo en el lugar el cual estaba totalmente en silencio haciendo que Kanda alzara una ceja y mirara a ambos lados algo confuso.

- "¿Qué es ese sonido?" – se preguntó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la empuñadura de Mugen.

- ¡¡Ah!! Que hambre tengo ToT – se quejó Allen algo pálido y con lagrimillas en los ojos. (N.A: Imagínense la situación de Allen tiene que verse moníiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo .)

- "Este tío es idiota" – pensó Kanda llevándose una mano a la frente intentando calmarse y no dejar inconsciente allí al albino - ¿Cómo que tienes hambre? – pregunta con una vena en su frente Kanda.

- Pues eso ¬¬", no he comido nada desde el almuerzo – contestó Allen simplemente mientras seguía andando a la par que sus tripas reclamaban comida.

- Tú…, eres idiota… ¿y porque no bajaste a cenar? – preguntó nuevamente el japonés.

- ¿Y lo preguntas ¬¬**? – contestó a modo de pregunta mirando cabreado a Kanda, al cual le entró un leve tic en la ceja ante su contestación – Lo primero que are nada mas llegar…

- Es ir a la enfermería – cortó el exorcista con expresión seria.

- ¡Eh!, ¡¿porque?! Yo tengo hambre que estoy en edad de crecimiento o - se quejó el albino olvidándose de el dolor de su cuerpo en aquel instante.

- Maldito moyashi – masculló Kanda con los dientes apretados.

- Es Allen, A-llen – dijo él molesto ante su apodo despectivo.

Kanda no contestó como siempre pero ahora ya parecía el verdadero moyashi con su personalidad de siempre y aunque no lo dijera, prefería a ese moyashi que al que vio horas atrás, con aquella mirada la cual nunca creyó ver en aquel rostro de niña. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba se reprochó a si mismo, ya ni controlaba sus pensamientos desde lo ocurrido en el cuarto de este. Pocos minutos después alzo su vista encontrándose en los terrenos de la Orden, aunque nada mas poner un pie en ella…

- Llegamos – dijo Allen con media sonrisa y el rostro ensombrecido a causa de su cabello, para luego caer desplomado e inconsciente en el suelo.

- Kuso… - bufó Kanda mirando al albino, resignado cogió al menor en brazos y se sorprendió ante la ligereza del muchacho.

Y sin más tardar se dirigió a la enfermería, una vez allí una de la curanderas le atendió rápidamente, el japonés dejó al albino en una de las camas del lugar para luego ser expulsado del lugar a causa de que las enfermeras tenían que hacer las curas al menor, resignado se marchó, de paso se fue a avisar algo resignado al conejo y a la loca de lo ocurrido.

Una vez les encontró a ambos exorcistas les contó lo ocurrido y donde encontró a Allen sin mucho interés. Luego de eso la china fue a avisar a su hermano contándole la situación, después los dos volvieron con el japonés y con el bookman junior los cuales ya estaban en las puertas de le enfermería pero sin entrar.

Al cabo de una hora la jefa de las enfermeras salio del lugar con un informe en la mano para luego vislumbrar a las personas que se encontraban allí.

- ¡Oh!, Komui-san, buenas noches – dijo la mujer.

- Buenas noches, ¿como se encuentra Allen-kun? – preguntó el hombre.

- Pues ha perdido bastante sangre, pero le hemos estabilizado y le hemos hecho una trasfusión de sangre, lo malo es que nosotros no podemos curar su inocencia – informó la mujer mientras le tendía al supervisor el informe de este.

- No se preocupe, de eso me ocupo yo – dijo Komui sonriendo mientras cogía el informe y lo leía por encima para luego internarse en el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si una vez despacho a las enfermeras del interior.

Una vez dentro del lugar fue andando y encontró en una de las camillas a Allen con varios sueros conectados a una vía en su brazo derecho, una venda surcaba su frente y por su cuerpo al igual que los parches, para luego poco a poco despertarse.

- ¿Don…donde estoy? – preguntó el albino algo desorientado intentando incorporarse.

- Tranquilo Allen-kun, estas en la enfermería – dijo Komui mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama.

- Komui…-san – dijo el niño mirando al hombre.

- El mismo, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto este con una sonrisa.

- Bastante mejor - contesto este con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? – preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Kanda-kun – contesto dejando al albino sorprendido – cosa que nos ha extrañado a todos puesto que siempre que ocurre algo parecido se despreocupa y se marcha del lugar dejando hay a la persona por lo que algún buscador tiene que hacerlo por el - dijo el hombre mientras se ponía en casco de minero.

- Pues a quien le parece mas raro es a mi, si no me aguanta – dijo pensativo sin observar los movimientos del supervisor.

- Bueno… cambiando de tema… - dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar todas sus herramientas a la par que su sonrisa se hacia mas y mas maliciosa junto con el sonido de los objetos.

- ¡AH!, ¡KOMUI-SAN, ALEJESE! – exclamó un temeroso Allen intentando moverse.

- Vamos Allen-kun – dijo para luego ponerse manos a la abra.

- No!!!!!!!, Kya!!!!!!!!! – gritó Allen provocando que se escuchara por gran parte de la orden.

- Nii-san…. – dijo la china suspirando fuera de la enfermería.

- Pobre moyashi-chan, le compadezco – dijo un Lavi triste.

- Exagerado, es muy escandaloso – dijo indiferente Kanda apoyado en una de las paredes.

- No dirias eso si tu anti-akuma fuera de tipo parasito, y estuviera en tu brazo izquierdo, para luego juntarle de que tu superior te la arregla de la forma en la que la arregla mi hermano – comentó Lenalee mirando re reojo a Kanda.

Al cabo de media hora las quejas del muchacho dejaron de oírse junto con el ruido de las herramientas de Komui, por lo que los exorcistas y la jefa de enfermeras se aventuraron a entrar en el lugar.

Una vez dentro vieron como Allen propinaba un puñetazo con su mano derecha a Komui el cual puso el informe delante lo que consiguió que este se rompiera, mientras que su brazo izquierdo era sujeto por un cabestrillo a la par que el mismo estaba rodeado de vendas.

- No vuelva a hacer eso Komui Lee – dijo Allen muy molesto.

- Vamos Allen-kun, deberías estar acostumbrado – dijo el supervisor riendo nervioso.

- _¿Acostumbrado?_ – susurró el menor - ¡Como quiere que este acostumbrado si alguien te trata de esta forma, acostumbrado…, usted esta loco! – dijo Allen apretando sus dientes mientras una vena surcaba su frente, para luego apoyarse en la cama cruzándose de brazos(N.A: otra cosa es si puede xDDD).

- Allen-kun – dijo una voz delicada y femenina.

- ¡Oh!, Lenalee – dijo Komui buscando protección en su hermana.

- Hola chicos – saludo Allen con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas moyashi-chan? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Mucho mejor, pero… - decía mientras se oye un ruido - …tengo mucha hambre T_T.

Ante estas palabras todos empezaron a reír menos Kanda, que cuándo vio que el albino tenia mucho mejor aspecto se marcho del lugar.

Lavi y Lenalee le informaron que Jerry-san le había preparado un poco de comida antes, así que irían a por ella, solo tardarían 10 minutos, el joven asintió luego la jefa de enfermeras llamó a sus ayudantas para que volvieran al trabajo.

Una vez pasaron los 10 minutos los muchachos volvieron con la comida del menor al cual se le iluminó la mirada y cuando tuvo la comida en su regazo la devoró feroz y rápidamente mientras que los espectadores sonreían y reían animadamente.

- Seguro que estas bien…, Allen-kun – dijo por enésima vez la china mirando de cerca a Allen.

- Tranquila Lenalee, ya te dije que estoy bien, un poco malherido pero lo superaré – contestó Allen con su típica sonrisa.

- Pero…, la próxima vez que ocurra que ojala que no te traeré directamente a la enfermería sin hacerte caso – sentenció la joven para luego llegar la enfermera.

- Bueno chicos, tenéis que retiraros ya el joven Walker tiene que descansar – informó la mujer.

- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Allen-kun – se despidió Lena mientras se levanta de la silla.

- Hasta mañana moyashi-chan – dijo Lavi con su típica sonrisa.

- Hasta mañana muchachos – se despidió este también.

Vio marchar a sus dos compañeros para luego recostarse en la cama mientras le retiraban la bandeja con la comida a la par que cerraba sus parpados para poder descansar un poco, o al menos intentarlo.

**[Con Kanda]**

Después de haberse marchado de la enfermería se fue a su cuarto para luego irse a dar una ducha y despejarse, cuando volvió a su cuarto vestido con solo un pantalón y una camisa a medio abrochar blanca se sentó en la cama apoyando su espalda con la pared y apoyado en el Mugen, su mirada se dirigió a la flor que poseía. Luego de unos minutos ensimismado en sus pensamientos escuchó unas voces conocidas para él, la de Lavi y Lenalee, hablaban del albino de su comportamiento como si escondiera algo, puesto que se comportaba extraño y era mas cerrado que de costumbre, aunque pensaron que a lo mejor era por lo sucedido así que no le dieron mas importancia.

- "Bah" – pensó el japonés para luego apoyar nuevamente su cabeza en la pared y cerrar los ojos.

Al hacer eso varias imágenes del exorcista albino recorrió su mente, su rostro irreconocible con aquella mirada de odio para luego pasar a su rostro con la sonrisa que a él tanto le molestaba aunque en su rostro había varias tiritas y parches.

- "Porque estoy pensando tanto en eso" – se reclama Kanda molesto.

Intentaba reprimirse aquel sentimiento que comenzó a aflorar en él (N.A: lose suena algo curso pero no sabia como ponerlo U.U) un tiempo después de conocer al mismo, descubrió muchas de sus facetas, pero nunca había visto alguna como la de la noche anterior y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer no le gustó, puesto que no parecía él si no otra persona, estaba irreconocible.

Bastante arto ya de todo lo que surcaba por su mente se levanto poniendo en su cinto a Mugen, se abrochó la camisa que portaba para luego salir de su cuarto. Aproximadamente serían ya las 5 de la mañana pero no tenía sueño, por lo que empezó a bagar por los pasillos oscuros de la orden sin tener rumbo fijo.

**[En la enfermería]**

Allen no conseguía dormirse por lo que se levanto quitándose con cuidado la vía de su brazo, para luego bajarse de la cama y acercarse a la ventana sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo el cual aun portaba el cabestrillo.

Su mirada se perdió en la noche cerrada, oscura y silenciosa a excepción de el brillo de la intensa luna la cual estaba en cuarto creciente.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de una persona la cual se encontraba oculto entre las sombras del lugar observando a este, el cual no daba la sensación de ser un crío a pesar de sus escasos 15 años, poseía mucha madurez para lo que había vivido y lo que le quedaba aun.

- ¿Qué haces levantado Moyashi? – dijo una voz tras Allen a lo que el "nombrado" se giró.

- Podría preguntar lo mismo yo… ¿verdad Kanda? – contestó el albino sin contestar a su pregunta.

- Ni si quiera yo lo se…, comencé a andar…

- Y da la casualidad que terminaste por llegar a este lugar, curioso – comentó el muchacho dirigiéndose a la cama nuevamente.

Kanda no hizo comentario alguno ante sus palabras y solo observó los movimientos del menor, su camino de la ventana hacia la cama, sentándose y poniéndose nuevamente la vía en su brazo, algo torpe pero lo consiguió.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Kanda se apoyó en la pared tapado por las sombras y Allen recostado en la cama pero sin llegar a estar tumbado mirando al frente nuevamente a la ventana al contrario que Kanda, el cual le miraba a él directamente.

- ¿Cómo supiste que no estaba en la Orden? – preguntó Allen sin mirarle.

-…, el conejo y Lenalee lo predicaron por el lugar y me mandaron en tu busca – mintió el japonés – mira que la gente puede llegar a ser molesta y pesada – dijo malhumorado para disimular si mentira.

- Así que te vistes obligado… - dijo Allen.

- Exacto – dijo secamente el portador de Mugen.

- Entonces lo que no me explico es el porque no vinieron Lavi o Lenalee, ellos hubieran hecho eso, el único que mandaría a buscar a alguien del lugar es el supervisor, ¿no crees?, ellos solo hubieran pedido que les acompañaras, pero que casualidad que de ellos no había rastro alguno – dedujo Allen sin mirarle en ningún instante mientras clavaba su sombría mirada clavada en la pared frente de su mientras relataba su hipótesis.

- "Maldito enano" – pensó molesto (N.A: Ahora si xDD) mientras se acercaba hasta quedar al borde de la cama de este – no te creas tan importante para la gente Moyashi – dijo fríamente Kanda.

Ante aquellas palabras Allen se sorprendió bastante mientras algo dentro de él volvía a resquebrajarse para luego su rostro mostrara una mueca de malestar.

- Márchate ahora mismo – pidió o casi como una orden salía de los labios del menor mientras le miraba como anteriormente.

- "Otra vez esa odiosa mirada" – pensó Kanda apretando sus dientes.

- ¿No me oíste? – preguntó señalando la puerta.

- Si te escuché pero no eres quien para mandarme que hacer – contestó con desdén el japonés.

- Pues si tú no te vas… - dice mientras hace ademán de quitarse nuevamente la vía - … me iré yo – dice mientras se baja de la cama mientras intenta quitarse la aguja, una vez hecho aquello pasa por el lado de Kanda pero este le toma del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas enano entrometido? – pregunta Kanda sosteniendo su brazo firme impidiendo su marcha.

- A mi cuarto para descansar decentemente – dijo él sin mirarle.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no te dejara? – dijo el japonés.

- Tú no controlas mi vida así que no te metas en donde no te llaman – dijo este furioso.

- ¿Porqué te enfadas tanto moyashi? – preguntó nuevamente el exorcista sorprendiéndose a su mismo, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ese enano?, se preguntaba a si mismo.

- No es de tú incumbencia, tú siempre estas enfadado y nunca te preguntamos, así que no preguntes ahora tú – dijo distante Allen.

- "Como puede haber cambiado tanto" – pensó Kanda soltando al albino para luego girarse en dirección a la puerta para irse del lugar – No hace falta que te marches ya me voy yo – sentenció Kanda despareciendo del lugar.

Allen vio como este se marcho quieto en donde estaba mirando la puerta mientras silenciosas lagrimas surcaban su rostro. Se giró y se tumbo nuevamente en la cama olvidándose de ponerse la vía nuevamente, a los pocos segundos se hallaba arropado y mojando la almohada con sus lagrimas, entreabrió sus ojos para vislumbrar delante de el al Golem dorado revoloteando.

- Tim… - susurró este mientras tomaba entre sus manos a la criatura posándolo a su lado en la almohada - … Lenalee te ha dejado salir por lo que veo – el Golem asiente mientras se acurruca entre las manos de su amo – Sabes Tim, te envidio, ya me gustaría ser como tú y no tener que preocuparme de nada de lo que ocurre a alguien como yo…, y tampoco preocuparme de si me enamoro de alguien imposible como él – le dijo a su compañero alado mojándolo con sus lagrimas mientras que este notaba la tristeza de su amo puesto que bajo sus alas como cualquier animal asustado, triste o preocupad.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se percató de que detrás de la puerta se hallaba una persona la cual escuchó la conversación del menor que le dirigía al Golem, pero mas le sorprendió fue aquella confesión del albino puesto que dedujo a quien se dirigía y eso le sorprendió de sobremanera.

- Baka-moyashi… - susurró antes de abandonar aquellos pasillos sin saber como reaccionar y como apartar aquella confusión de su cabeza.

Mientras en la enfermería Allen había caído presa del sueño a causa de su llanto a la par que Tim velaba por su sueño sin apartarse de él.

------------------------------#####---------------------######

Cae rendida en el teclado con los dedos y los codos de estar apoyados tanto tiempo en el escritorio.

Bueno que os pareció este capitulo, ha sido mas largo como prometí ^^, y también mas interesante jajajaja, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Por cierto muchas gracias a aquellos que me comentaron que han sido:

**SeikaDragon****, ****NIKONIKO-CHAN****, ****Shiji****, ****darky-OwO****, ****Yami RosenkreuZ****(one-san ^^), ****Detective Hikaru****, ****GRavity Girl****, best-world, ****Ichi - Ichi****.**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Hasta la próxima

Se despide Tyrael.

No os olvidéis de darle al GO! ^^.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones**

**Declaimer: los personajes de -man, no me pertenecen sino a su autora Hoshino-san ^^.**

- diálogos

-(intervenciones mías)

-"pensamientos"

-[cambios de escena]

- - - - - - - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - - -

Capítulo 4.

Las horas pasaban tristes para un dormido Allen mientras que lentas y confusas para Kanda. El japonés se encontraba sentando en su cama apoyado en la pared mirando la flor y pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo desde cuando el alvino sentía eso hacía él y porque le afecto tanto el saberlo, aunque…, se preguntaba si era él esa persona o no, pero aun así le preocupaba o temia no ser el sin saber exactamente la respuesta cabreándose consigo mismo, mientras esto se debatía en la mente del portador de Mugen también se preguntaba si alguien más sabia de los sentimientos del alvino…

A la mañana siguiente Allen amaneció con los ojos rojos he hinchados, en eso la enfermera que le trataba entró pero no pregunto porque se encontraba así.

--Buenos días Walker-san, hoy ya podrás salir te daremos el alta en unos minutos, pero deberás seguir llevando el cabestrillo al menos el día de hoy y no hacer mucho esfuerzo para no abrir las heridas – le informo la mujer llamada Sandy Herbie.

--Muchas gracias Herbie-san – dijo Allen con una sonrisa.

--Por favor llámame Sandy – contestó la joven pasándole su ropa con una sonrisa también.

--Está bien, muchas gracias nuevamente – dijo el menor recibiendo la ropa.

--De nada, mientras te cambias voy a por el alta, estoy de vuelta en 15 minutos – dijo levantándose de la silla en la que estaba para luego irse del lugar.

Cuando la joven se marchó Allen se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado y comenzó a ponerse su ropa después de quitarse el camisón que le pusieron en el lugar, después de unos minutos ya vestido Sandy volvió con los papeles del alta para el menor.

--Aquí tienes Walker-san – dijo la muchacha con unas hojas en sus brazos y en su mano la hoja del alta.

--Gracias – dijo él sonriente cogiendo la hoja con la mano derecha.

Después le acompañó hasta la salida pues el alvino se dirigía para desayunar, mientras el alvino se ponía su abrigo de exorcista andaba hacia la salida, la cual abrió y puso rumbo hacia el comedor no sin antes despedirse de la muchacha andando por uno de los pasillos de la Orden mientras que por otro pasillo el japonés vislumbró al inglés ya con el cabestrillo en su brazo despidiéndose de la enfermera, puede que aun tuviera carias vendas pero su paso era firma.

Lo que le sorprendió aunque no lo mostraba era la mirada y sonrisa que le dedicaba a la enfermera y la mirada de enamorada y atontada de la joven. Pocos instantes después Allen despareció por los pasillos mientras que Kanda seguía allí parado recordando la mirada del alvino y, como le gustaría ver esa mirada siempre, pero se quitó esos pensamientos de su mente y siguió su recorrido el cual era también el comedor, paso por delante de la joven enfermera la cual entraba nuevamente en la consulta cerrando la puerta tras ella, lo que pudo vislumbrar de ésta es que aun seguía conservando aquella sonrisa y mirada de enamorada una vez el alvino había desaparecido a lo que al japonés no le gustaba aquella mirada que le había dedicado al inglés.

--"¡Basta ya!" – se recriminó golpeando con su puño uno de los muros mientras apretaba sus dientes – "Porque no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza desde que escuché aquellas palabras…" – pensó este alejándose del lugar.

Mientras Allen seguido de Tim llegaba al comedor y allí vio a Lavi y a Lenalee pidiendo su desayuno, a lo que se acercó a ellos sonriente y contento aunque no en su totalidad.

--Lavi, Lenalee, buenos días ^^ - dijo Allen sonriendo de manera algo forzada.

--Allen-kun, Ohayô - contestó la china mirándole.

--¡Moyashi-chan!, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a él reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarle.

--Mucho mejor, y con hambre – dijo el alvino acercándose al mostrador para pedir su comida.

Mientras Jerry atendía a Allen que no paraba de pedir comida, cosa que el cocinero de sexo indefinido apuntaba en su libreta, Lenalee y Lavi se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar ya con sus desayunos y degustándolos.

--Lo has visto, ¿verdad Lavi? – comentó la china.

--Si…, esos ojos rojos e hinchados…, ha llorado mucho esta noche por lo que se ve, pero…, ¿sabes por qué? – dijo el Bookman junior.

--No lose, pero lo averiguaré – sentenció la joven observando a Allen que esperaba su comida.

Momentos después acompañado del cocinero el cual portaba su comida en un carrito Allen giró unos instantes su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Kanda, el cual acababa de llegar y estaba unos metros más lejos.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y mirándose, para luego Allen apartó su mirada como si no hubiera visto a nadie y siguió su trayecto a la mesa de la cual Jerry ya se marchaba hacia su posición para seguir atendiendo a los exorcistas o buscadores. Cuando llegó a la mesa sus compañeros y amigos le miraron curiosos.

--No me miréis así – avisó el alvino antes de empezar a desayunar.

--¿Os ha ocurrido algo Allen-kun? – pregunto la morena mirándole.

--No nada – mintió el preguntado sin parar de comer, aunque algo costosamente a causa de solo usar una mano.

La china miró a Lavi y se sonrieron mientras que Allen les miraba temerosos a sus amigos terminando rápidamente de comer.

--Chicos, no me miréis así por favor, me estáis asustando – dijo temeroso el muchacho hundiéndose en su asiento.

--Allen-kun vayámonos un rato a dar una vuelta – dijo Lenalee con una sonrisa levantándose del lugar junto con Lavi y arrastrando a Allen hacia la salida.

--¡SOCOROOOO! – exclamó el alvino pidiendo ayuda intentando escapar.

Ante la atónita mirada de algunos buscadores y exorcistas, entre ellos Kanda, observaron como el pelirrojo y la china se llevaron al joven exorcista del lugar hacia el cuarto de este último y le sentaron en la cama, luego la muchacha se sentó a su lado y Lavi delante de estos dos en una silla.

--Chicos…, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Allen asustado.

--Vamos a hacerte un interrogatorio – dijo Lavi divertido con la situación.

--¿Interrogatorio, para qué? – preguntó el alvino con una ceja alzada y con una gota en su cabeza.

--Para saber lo que te pasa, por qué estás tan triste y seguro que tiene que ver con Kanda – dijo Lena acercándose a su compañero peliblanco.

--No me pasa nada – dijo el menor incomodo por la situación.

--Mentiroso, desde la misión que tuvimos estás muy extraño, estás más frío y distante que nunca – dijo la china.

Allen no dijo nada y bajó la mirada dejando claro con eso que no iba a hablar. Ambos amigos le miraron para luego hacerlo entre ellos y suspirar, la morena pasó su brazo por la espalda de Allen para darle su apoyo y animarle un poco, pero, entonces Allen suspiró y se acercó al oído de su amiga susurrándole unas palabras que a la vez que las decía los ojos de la china comenzaron a agrandarse sorprendida ante las dichas por el joven exorcista.

--Allen-kun… - dijo simplemente posando su mano en la boca aun asombrada mientras que el otro simplemente la miraba con una triste sonrisa y expresión.

--¿Qué ocurre Lena?, yo también quiero saber – preguntó Lavi curioso acercándose a ellos y mirándoles.

--No, nada…, venga marchémonos – dice levantándose para luego tomar el brazo de Lavi y marcharse del cuarto del alvino.

--Lenalee – llamó Allen – será nuestro secreto – dijo el muchacho con una de sus dedos posado en sus labios en signo de silencio.

--Claro, no te preocupes – dijo la joven saliendo del cuarto arrastrando a Lavi con ella.

Una vez se marcharon Allen se tumbó en la cama recordando lo que le había confesado a su amiga, mientras tanto, los dos que se marcharon mantenían una conversación, bueno…, más bien se veía a Lavi como le rogaba a su amiga que le contara el que le había dicho Allen que se moría de ganas de saberlo por otra parte la chica simplemente reía divertida por las acciones del otro negándose a decírselo.

Entonces delante de ellos se encontraron a Kanda.

--¡Yû!, ¿qué ocurre te veo más serio de lo normal? – llamó Lavi al nombrado acercándose a él.

Por otra parte el mencionado simplemente les ignoró pasando de largo por lo que una gota apareció en la cabeza del pelirrojo deprimiéndose.

--¿Qué le ocurrirá? – se preguntó Lavi comenzando a andar nuevamente.

--No lose, venga vallamos a ver a mi hermano haber si tiene alguna misión – propuso la china con una sonrisa.

--Mejor eso a que Panda me encuentre y me arrastre horas y horas en la biblioteca – dijo Lavi con un suspiro.

--"Perfecto, tendrán tiempo para hablar" – pensó la muchacha girando su rostro observando como Kanda no se dirigía a su cuarto por lo que sonrió.

Los dos mencionados anteriormente llegaron al despacho de la joven china mientras que Kanda llegaba al cuarto del alvino quedándose parado delante de la puerta sin golpearla o abrirla.

--¡Oh!, vamos Tim, devuélveme eso – decía Allen desde dentro correteando por el cuarto.

--"¿Qué estará haciendo?" – se preguntó el japonés al escuchar tanto jaleo.

--¡Vamos Tim, devuélveme eso o no podré tener el brazo completamente curado!¡¡DEVUELVEME EL CABESTRILLO!! – exclamó el exorcista sin dejar de correr por su cuarto, mientras eso ocurría Kanda suspiraba para luego decidirse y llamar a la puerta – Está abierto – informó Allen sin dejar de perseguir al Golem ignorando al recién llegado.

Kanda entró en el cuarto quedándose un poco soqueado ante lo que estaba viendo, Allen corría zarandeando su brazo bueno intentando atrapar a Tim que había cogido el objeto que necesitaba. El Golem cansado de volar se poso en la cabeza de Kanda.

--¡Tim! – exclamó el peliblanco mientras suspiraba y observa a Kanda - ¡Oh!, lo siento – dice con una gota en la nuca.

--Um… - dijo simplemente mientras cogía al Golem de oro por las alas y lo ponía en la mano del alvino.

--Gracias – dice mientras coge al dorado quitándole el cabestrillo para luego empezar a zarandearlo molesto.

Después le soltó hacía la cama para dirigirse posteriormente al espejo que tenía para poder ponerse bien el cabestrillo.

--¿Qué te trae por aquí Kanda? – pregunta ya con el objeto cargando su brazo.

--Ayer te escuché decir algo que no comprendí – comentó el japonés apoyándose en la pared de al lado de la puerta.

--¿Qué cosa? – preguntó nuevamente mientras se giraba y lo miraba.

--Que estas enamorado de alguien imposible – dijo finalmente mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del menor.

--Esto…

Tock Tock

--Allen-kun, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó una voz tras la puerta la cual el llamado abrió segundo después.

--Sandy-san, hola, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó el alvino con una sonrisa con la puerta medio abierta.

--Pues es que iba a ir al pueblo, era por si querías acompañarme –dijo apenada la enfermera con un pequeño sonrojo.

--Claro por mí no hay problema alguno – contestó el menor aun con su sonrisa.

--¿De verdad?, muchas gracias – dijo Sandy correspondiendo la sonrisa del otro - ¿Dentro de 15 minutos en la puerta principal? – pregunta a lo que Allen asiente.

Después de eso la muchacha se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó de allí bastante feliz, posteriormente Allen cerró la puerta y se acercó a su armario para coger una chaqueta y no llevar esta vez el abrigo de exorcista.

--Vamos Tim no vamos, lo siento Kanda ya hablaremos en otro momento – dice antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar en ningún momento al japonés dejando al mismo con las palabras en la boca.

Kanda estiró su mano para alcanzar el brazo del menor pero no le dio tiempo puesto que la puerta se cerró antes de que este pudiera hacer algún movimiento más, por lo que el japonés maldijo entre dientes y abriendo la puerta salió detrás del menor pero…

[ENTRADA]

--Allen-kun – llamó la enfermera haciéndole movimientos con la mano denotando su lugar a lo que el alvino se acercó a ella.

--Hola Sandy-san, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó el inglés una vez llegó a su lado, a lo que la joven felizmente asintió con la cabeza.

Salieron del lugar sin percatarse de que eran seguidos. Una vez llegaron al pueblo Sandy fue a por unos medicamentos que tenía pedidos para luego ir al mercado donde compró varios alimentos pedidos por Jerry, y también en el mismo lugar fueron a una tienda especializada en curas donde compró para hacer las escayolas, al igual que cabestrillos a lo que Allen miró rápidamente a Tim puesto que ya había abierto su boca para ir a morder uno de los objetos, pero al sentir la mirada del menor la cerró posándose en su cabeza a lo que el otro suspiró pesadamente ganándose una risa por parte de la joven enfermera.

--Deja que te ayude, que aunque tenga un brazo "mal" todavía tengo el otro – dijo mientras tomaba una de las bolsas que llevaba la muchacha.

--Muchas gracias, pero no debes forzar ese brazo a pesar de que ahora es el bueno, pero al menos ya te queda menos para poder utilizar nuevamente el izquierdo – dijo la muchacha mientras andaba al lado del joven exorcista.

Mientras ellos hablaban un par de ojos no les quitaban la vista de encima todo el rato, observándolos disimuladamente hasta que la pareja se sentó en una terraza a lo que el individuo se colocó a una prudente distancia para poder escuchar lo que hablasen.

Una vez se sentaron esperaron a que les atendieran para luego pedir algo para tomar; Allen se pidió unos dulces como era característico en él mientras que la joven se pedía un café con leche.

--Allen-kun, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta – informa la joven poniéndose seria.

--Claro pregunta – contesta inocente el alvino.

--Verás…, ¿estás… tú… saliendo con… alguien? – preguntó bastante sonrojada la enfermera mientras no sabía dónde mirar.

--No… - contestó a lo que Sandy sonrió esperanzada - …pero ya hay alguien en mi corazón aunque sé que me odia por lo que para mí es una mor imposible – dijo tristemente Allen entristeciendo así a la muchacha que le acompañaba.

--Entiendo…, entonces estamos igual ya que tú no me correspondes – comentó aun triste ella.

--Perdóname Sandy-san, eres una gran persona pero…, no te veo más que como a una buena amiga – le dice mientras tomaba una de sus manos entras la suya intentando consolarla.

--Eres demasiado bueno y dulce Allen-kun, comprensivo y tierno, es imposible que la gente no te observe o simplemente que no se fijen en ti – dice ella entrelazando su mano con la del otro – espero que esa persona llegue a corresponderte Allen-kun, siempre que quieras hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme – recuerda ella sin dejar de sonreír al muchacha.

--Muchas gracias de verdad Sandy-san

--¿Podría al menos saber quién ha robado tú corazón? – preguntó curiosa mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Allen no pudo más que reír divertido para luego acercarse al oído de esta y susurrarle varias cosas a lo que ella abría más y más la boca con las palabras que escuchaba, mientras que nuestro sujeto **(N.A: Que todos sabemos quién es xDD) **desconocido había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido sin saber porque se estaba rebajando tanto y porque estaba tan pendiente del menor, y de todas las acciones que hacía hacia la muchacha con la que estaba, puesto que varios de sus actos y de los de ella había crispado los nervios del sujeto **((xDDD))** hasta el punto de haber querido salir y decirla cuatro palabras, pero no lo haría porque a él no le importaba. Al cabo de unos minutos fijó nuevamente su mirada en la pareja observando que Allen se encontraba nuevamente sentado en su silla y con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro mientras que reía algo avergonzado.

--Allen-kun, eso que me has dicho todo…, no tengo palabras. Pero no te culpo ese halo de misterio, seriedad y mal genio que le caracteriza atrae a muchos y muchas aunque no dicen nada porque aprecian demasiado su vida para arriesgarse – dijo la joven con una risa para luego ver el notable sonrojo de su acompañante.

--Sandy-san no diga eso, aunque no lo valla a decir me quiere matar a cada cosa mal que haga además no le gusta acercarse a la gente maldita – dice mirando su mano izquierda toda ella cubierta de sangre.

No dijeron más durante un rato quedándose en completo silencio mientras que Kanda estaba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendido por las palabras que había escuchado de la doctora y del más pequeño de los exorcistas, ató todos los cabos y todo apuntaba a una cosa… Kanda miró el triste rostro de Allen mientras que algo que no sabe porque le dolió.

--"Moyashi-baka" – pensó antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la Orden dejando a los otros dos allí aun con aquel silencio.

Al cabo de una hora tanto Allen como Sandy volvieron a la Orden hablando más animadamente intentando olvidar la conversación anterior aunque fueran por unos momentos-

--Gracias por acompañarme esta tarde – dijo la enfermera caminando ya por los pasillos del lúgubre lugar oscuro.

--De nada, ha sido un placer – dijo el peliblanco andando al lado de la joven - ¿quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería? – preguntó sin dejar de andar.

--No hace falta, muchas gracias por esta tarde – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa.

--Está bien, entonces hasta otro día Sandy-san – se despidió Allen para luego girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a su cuarto con paso tranquilo.

La otra se despidió con la mano para luego dirigirse a su destino, la enfermería. Allen una vez llegó a su cuarto intentando no perderse abrió la puerta vislumbrando poco después una sombra tras la suya por lo que suspiró.

--¿Te gusta espiar a la gente Kanda? – dijo el alvino mirando al japonés de reojo

--Lo sabías y aun así dijiste todo aquello – dijo el de cabello oscuro entrando en el cuarto después de Allen para posteriormente cerrar la puerta.

--¿Qué te importa lo que diga o deje de decir, o que salga del lugar que hasta me tienes que seguir? – preguntó aun de espaldas a él con un todo de enfado.

Kanda no contestó simplemente se quedó tras suya apoyado en la puerta cerrándola por completo sin que ningún ruido delatase su acción para luego acercarse a él…

--¿Qué estás haciendo en mí Moyashi? – susurró el portador de Mugen encontrándose a la espalda del otro.

--Yo nada… - dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo al sentir el aliento del mayor en su nuca.

--Mentiroso – susurró nuevamente girándole posando sus manos en los hombros del mismo.

--¿Entonces, qué crees que he hecho?, si ni siquiera me acerco a ti y te evito todo lo posible para ahorrarme pelas sin sentido – dice mientras levanta su rostro encontrándose con la oscura mirada de Kanda.

--Pues tus simples actos, como te comportas con la gente, tu amabilidad… **((N.A.: Mejor paró aquí porque sino este no es nuestro Kanda xDDD)) **– decía mientras acercaba su rostro al del mejor quién ahora se encontraba sonrojado.

--Kan,.,,da… - susurró el alvino perdido en los profundos ojos del japonés para luego unos pocos segundos después sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**SE QUE NO TENGO PERDÓN ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN CONTINUAR PERO NO TENÍA LA SUFIENTE INSIPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR PERO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL CHAP 4 ALGO CORTO LOSE, PERO NO DABA PARA MÁS xDDD YA ESTOY COMENZANDO EL 5º ASIQUE NO DESESPEREIS POR FAVOR .**

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**_

Tinkampy, Shiji, GRavity-San, ., Ichi - Ichi, kurayami-Miko, Yami RosenkreuZ, Rhapsodie, Detective Hikaru, best-world, 0.-0.0, Nemesis Crow.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE AUNQUE ME TARDE TANTO SIGAIS LEYENDOME..**

**NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DARLE AL GO!! Y DEJAR UN COMENTAR ^^ HASTA EL PRÓXIMO.**


End file.
